onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide
Thanks to OregonRain2 for compiling all those informations from Kinky World's thread on Loverslab forum. Arousal The arousal change is controlled by the animation XML. The animator needs to set the appropriate value (eg: for Vaginal/Anal woohoo the arousal change should be set to -60 and -100). Long Term Arousal: Slowly increases w/time and only decreases after woohoo interactions, depending of the satisfaction (See Satisfaction). Warning, solo interactions have no impact on Long Term Arousal because the self attraction is zero. Short Term Arousal: Increases with stimulation and decreases with time. The higher the long term arousal is the faster the short term arousal increases and the slower it decreases. Short Term Arousal determines the sims hunger for sex. Aroused sims may sleep on top of covers because naughty things could happen during sleep. Hard-Rock Pills boost the short-term arousal for a few hours. Woohoo Motive: Is an exponential value computed from Short Term Arousal and used in all woohoo functions scoring. Flirting sims that get to the irresistible level are more likely to accept woohoo propositions when horny. Flirty, seductive, hot (short term context) will increase the scoring for kinkywoohoo. There are other ways to help/force other sims to accept woohoo propositions. A skilled sorcerers can cast a curse on a sim that forces him/her to accept the first sexual solicitation, whatever it is and whoever asks. Later, there will be love potions, hypnose and many other things to help you in your quest. Horny Curse: The horny curse is a Moodlet that appears when your long-term arousal gets very high. It causes short-term arousal to increase extremely quickly. Essentially this means that you can't just use solo-actions forever. The only way to treat the horny curse is to reduce long-term arousal with woohoo interactions. Athletic Skill Athletic skill can now be gained from woohoo. You may enable this through the KW settings menu under Woohoo. Attraction There are several attraction values with KW. Physical Attraction: Based on Gender, Species, Age and Bodyshape. Relation Attraction: Based on Relationship Liking and InteractionBits (Romantic, Kiss and Woohoo Flags). Personality Attraction: Based on Traits and Reputation. WTF: Like Short Term Arousal, this is a situational value. But it is specific to one particular Sim. It increases with nakedness, teasing and frustration (the more you can't have something, the more you want it). Depending of the interaction, scoring is based on one or all of those Attraction Values. Autonomy KW has three autonomy levels. Low: This is the EA standard autonomy setting. All sims are able to perform autonomous interactions. Selectable sims can't refuse to perform user directed interactions (but the target still can). High (default): Selectable sims can refuse to perform user directed interactions! For example, when you ask your sim to do a striptease on a public dance floor he/she may refuse to exhibit him/herself in front of other sims. If autonomy is set to Low, he/she will do it regardless of his/her exhibition skill level. Disabled: Sims do not perform autonomous kinky interactions. "Help! My sim doesn't do anything and just stand still". Make sure the sims's Autonomy is not disabled. Use NRAAS Master Controller. Click on the sim and select Advanced/Change Autonomy. If the pop up message is: Do you want to remove "Sims name" free will? This means the sim's autonomy is enabled and the problem is elsewhere (click cancel). If the message is: Do you want to make "sim's name" autonomous? This means the sim's autonomy is disabled. Click Accept. Please note: when a sim is whoring, their Autonomy is disabled. Callgirl A Call Girl is basically just an expensive whore who does not walk the street. You can use the computer or phone to enroll in the Callgirl service. When a callgirl receive a call from the client, a button appear on the right side of the screen to start the job. A callgirl job lasts for 6 sim hours. The client can request the callgirl to perform certain actions which includes Kinkydance (if stereo on lot) or woohooing another sim on lot. The callgirl outfit uses the career outfit while the Escort use the formal outfit. (See Escort). If a sim feels lonely, he/she can use the phone to request Call Girl service. After a few minutes, the Call Girl will come to his home to satisfy all his fantasies. It depends on the Call Girl traits, it's up to you to discover and remember the traits of each Call Girl and call the right one. The cooldown on rejected customers (so they don't call again) is 1 week. The Call Girl system looks for potential customers among the townies. If your town is underpopulated or not wealthy, the system will have difficulty finding customers. A potential customer is a sim who can be a townie or NPC, have at least 6 hours of free time, at least slightly aroused, wealthy and not already involved in another situation. NPC Call Girls are taken from the Dancer Service. If the service is not allowed on your world, you receive a message saying CallGirl.ServiceFeedback.NoCallGirl. Your Call Girl must quit the service before trying to street whore and to take time off without the phone ringing. When your sim is the Call Girl, you don't control the customer, that's why the situation is autonomous. If your sim calls for a Call Girl, your sim is the customer and is controllable so the situation is not entirely autonomous. If your sim is not aroused, he/she won't autonomously ask to woohoo with the Call Girl/Escort. Sims that register in the Call Girl service at the same time have high probability to receive calls at the same time. Call Girl calls come in from 8 a.m. to midnight If it's been longer than 4 sim hours since the last job ended, this means that no customer is available or that the service fails to update. You can set the notifications to debug in the settings to obtain more information. The phone rings for 30 minutes before it ceases ringing for the Call Girl requests. Clients will have 120 minutes to arrive to the Call Girl location. Call Girl should not refuse any "normal" solicitation regardless of gender preference. Requirements of a Call Girl: Woohoo level 6, 18 Whore Customers and $6000.00 in earnings. Camwhore Currently a sim can perform a "live show" on the computer. If any sims are available, you will receive a notification that the sim has joined the show. This helps increase in relationship gain. If no sims are available you will also receive notification that no one is available. To be able to perform a "live show" your sim's exhibition skill level must be greater than 0. This interaction is currently only available for female sims. Cannabis Cannabis seed and herb can be bought online online shop using a computer. Cannabis herb can be used to roll joints and joints can be smoked. Cannabis seeds can be planted, tended and harvested to obtain cannabis flowers. Finally, fresh flowers can be planted (like seeds) and dried ones (just wait a few days) produce cannabis herb. Cannabis herb can be used to enhance meals or roll joints. Cannabis consomation removes nausea and grants the Cannabis Peace moodlet. Clothing To evaluate clothing sexiness, the system uses the naked flag and the revealing score provided by EA. It only checks FullBody, UpperBody, and LowerBody parts. If you favorite revealing clothes aren't detected as revealing by KW that's because the flag has not been set by its creator. You can use s3pe to toggle it yourself. More informations are available here (thanks to mmoblitz). Feedback from naked/revealing clothing reactions is not systematic. Feedback messages only appear for the first reacting sim to avoid message flooding. If you see a message like: "Outfit index 0 from category sleepwear is null or invalid" this means the outfit was deleted while KW was using it. When pregnancy is over the game removes all pregnant outfits from the wardrobe. If this happens while the mod is updating penis/or nipple sliders it fails because the current outfit is no longer valid. This message is completely harmless. Condoms The condom dispenser is in the build/buy catalog under "miscellaneous decor". It must be placed on a community lot. Your sims can purchase a pack of 5 condoms for 10.00 simoleons. If a selectable sim has vaginal or anal interaction and has condoms in his/her inventory (or the partner) a popup message will appear to ask if you want to use condoms. If there are not enough condoms, a popup will advise you of this and you can choose to proceed or discontinue. Condom Box can be purchased online and at the grocery store for $29.00. Each box contains 20 condoms. When woohooing, the system tries to remove one condom from the inventory of each sim that needs one. If some sims don't have a condom, the missing ones are removed from the other sims inventory. You may now choose your Condom notifications in the Woohoo settings of the KW settings menu. You can choose from Disable/Manual/Auto. "Disable" condom are never used. "Manual" will prompt a message asking if you want to use condoms when it's advised. "Auto" will automatically use the condoms in sims inventory. If there are none you will receive a message stating "There is not enough condoms for everyone. Do you want to continue?". Condoms can break during woohoo, especially if the sims are unexperienced. Cum A cum layer is applied when the corresponding cream pied moodlet appears. The moodlets can be applied after oral, vaginal and anal woohoo. Application depends on the satisfaction and a bit of randomness. Custom Services Pizza Delivery and Repairman: When they arrive, you can interact with them in a kinky manner. Your sim can watch a repairman (and eventually undress if exhibition motive is high enough) while he is working. Then one of the two sims may ask the other for woohoo. What happens next will depend on the usual parameters. Teasing (or more) the repairman is not systematic. It depends on the arousal level and how much your sims are attracted by him. Debug Interactions from the Debug menu are for debug purposes only and not meant to be used during normal game play. AlwaysAccept: This Debug option disable all checks normally done to determine if a sim would want to woohoo (with another sim or with self). Turning AlwaysAcceptOn means that all sims always want to woohoo with all sims. Dildo This is located in the Build/Buy Mode under Hobbies/Skills Miscellaneous. You need to have a dildo in the inventory or on the lot for the solo woohoo animations to work. Diseases Each disease can be enabled and disabled individually. If your sim has contracted Aids, you should seek treatment right away. If you do not treat right away then your sim will need follow up treatments every 24 hours depending on infection level. Depending on the disease the treatment could be a simple medicine to take or a hospital interaction (not implemented yet). Dogs Dogs interactions can be turned on/off in the settings menu. Only full size dogs can have fun with your sims. A dog is able to impregnate a sim but only if she has the dog breeder trait. (See Traits). Escort The Escort and Call Girl share the same service. Your sims don't have to do anything to receive VIP calls, they just have to be registered and have the required professional title. VIP calls are expected after 4 p.m. so make sure your sims are free at this time. VIP's should be available on all worlds, not only the big ones. The only requirement is the existence of the NPC household. You don't have to register lots that have "Eat Here", food register and/or dining tables on the lot. The Escort situation should recognize it automatically. Dance Club (The Grind or custom community lots with stereo), Cocktail lounge (the Banzai lounge or custom community lots with bar), Bistro (Little Corsican Bistro or custom community lots with restaurant, rabbit hole and dining tables), Hotel (custom lots with double beds). Custom lots have to be registered before being used by the Escort situation. You'll have to use the corresponding interaction (eg: kinky/register hotel) on the lot building. You can register several lots per type if you want. The Dance interaction should last 30 sim minutes but you will need Season EP for the Slow dance feature. The Escort situation does not allow the Escort Girl to check in by herself. You can use the "GoHome" to send your sim home after 4 hours of arrival. Call Girl/Escort roles are restricted to active household. You can use a computer or your sim's phone to enable/disable escort filter. If enabled, you will receive only Escort calls (when you out for drinks, dancing, hotel etc) no more call girl calls will come in. Escort calls are more profitable but you'll receive fewer of them. Please note that if you enable the filter and quit the service, the filtering is automatically disabled. You must re-enable the filter if you decide to re-enroll. Exhibition All exhibition interactions require skill and motive. The exhibition motive increases faster as the skill increases. So how to increase the skill if a sim has no motive. Your sim can wear revealing clothes while wandering on community lots. Being topless while relaxing on the beach or at the swimming pool during sunny and hot days is a good start too. Watching a special Kinky channel on TV may be a simpler solution, but less fun. Being naked or wearing revealing clothes will increase the arousal level for the exhibitionist and the witnesses. The sim needs a high exhibitionist level to do something really kinky on community lots, outside or in front of other sims. Flasher Active sims and NPC sims can be flashers. This is not a gender restricted option. A Flasher can raise their exhibition skill by showing "their goods". A Flasher can choose to remove their top or pants. Once the Flasher has done the deed they will run. Sometimes they can be caught and arrested. Beware there are repercussions for too much flashing. Genders This mod is not only for straight sims but some interactions require different animations for each gender. By default, a gender restriction is set by the animation creator (note: lost of animations come with no gender restriction defined in their XML, this is either by choice or by mistake of the animator and not a KW bug). But, you can override this restriction in Kinky/Settings/Animations menu. Be aware that removing the restriction can leads to weird situations like a female sim masturbating her imaginary penis. High School Depending on your play style, you may not see any use in this feature. It allows you to see what your sims (and others) are doing. If you like to watch the sims living their life without interference, this feature is meant for you. Less rabbithole means more fun for the player, even if they just talk to each other, read books or play catch. If autonomy is disabled students should do regular stuff like do homework, read books, play video games chat etc. KW High School does not use any rabbithole interaction because we want to see our sims learning, sleeping or doing pranks. KW creates it's own rabbithole, so don't have to add any rabbithole object (vanilla or custom) on the high school lot. When you activate the High School Feature, it takes some time to update the school for all teens. Interactions available during classes are: Take notes, sleep at desk, ask questions and look around. Other interactions are autonomous ones pushed by the default Autonomy system. A normal High School day is from 9-5 and consists of: Lecture, Lunch, Free Time, After School Club and Detention (this last one is not complete at this time). After school club is from 3-5. The student will go to the classroom according to their activity. Sims without after school activity will just use their default autonomous behavior or go home. Note: Doing homework during class doens't increase a student performance. Students have to take notes and ask questions to increase their performance. No active sim is required. The school situation can be executed without any active sim. Getting Started with High School: Choose a lot (set it to No Visitors Allowed), place your school down. The required items for a successful registration are: Dining tables with chairs for students. Desks for Professors. White boards and podiums in each normal classroom. Art Club classroom requires Easels. Lunchroom: Buffet table, Barista bar or Food register. Dining tables and chairs or picnic tables. Bathrooms: Urinals, toilets and sinks. After all of this, click on the wall or roof of your school and select the Kinky/Register High School, then enable the High School Setting in your KW Settings menu. Go to map view and select on the map tag of the school and register your professor(s) and Janitor. One professor per classroom and make sure you have enough tables and chairs for the students. Prom Requirements will be: Dining tables and chairs, Buffet table, Dance Floor (not the ballet floor), Stereo and two living chairs (for prom queen and king). Selectable teens can go to school using the school bus (8:00 a.m.) or go on their own clicking the "go to school" button in the career panel. Non selectable teens will go to school using bicycle, taxi or just by walking. After School Activities: Art Club: Takes place on Mondays and Thursdays only. The only requirement for this class is art easels and enough room for a student to pose. One art easel per student in the club. To signup for the club, go to mapview and click on the School's map tag and signup. The professor with the highest painting skill will be assigned to the club. A sketchbook for each student will be given to the students as well. High School Professor career: Professors have to give lectures to increase their job performance. If a professor is registered after 12:00 a.m. he/she will start working the day after registration. Professors autonomously select which skill to teach according to their skills level and traits. A professor who has no skill usually just gives standard lecture (no skill progression). Skill lectures effect on students depends on professor personal skill level and charisma. Professors can scold sleeping students as well. Janitor career: The Janitor repairs and cleans what should be repaired and cleaned in KW High School. If there is nothing to do, he just tries to kill time. The Janitor career currently has only one level. Before upgrading to a new KW version. If you have a High School Situation running make sure you wait until it ends and do this: Unregister the professor Unregister the High School Disable the High School in Settings Menu Upgrade Enable the High School in Settings Menu Register the High School Register the Professor Interactions An important note about woohoo interactions on objects. It can take some time (depending on the number of objects in the world) for interactions to appear in the pie menu after loading. The process to add interactions is progressive to avoid game freeze. If you don't see the interactions on an object but you know that there are animations available for it, just wait a bit. The interaction will probably appear soon. KinkyTV KinkyTV Network brings 5 new channels for your adult entertainment. Watch, enjoy and learn. Your sim can increase their kinky skills by watching this network. KinkyTV offers: KinkyOne, KinkyGay, KinkyLesbian, Exhibitionist and Zoophilia. Kinky channels can influence sims gender preference. Medicinal Cures and Pills Your sim has contracted an STD, what to do? You can purchase cures online, grocery store, hospital, Elixir shop, Consignment shop and General Goods store. The same medication/drug can have different quality and price depending on where you bought it. Menstrual Cycle The (simplified) female menstrual cycle is divided into 3 phases. Follicular, Ovulatory and Luteal. In KW, the full cycle is 5 days long for the default age length. If the lifespan of your sim is shorter or longer, the duration of all phases are adjusted for accordingly. Female teens have a additional phase: Immature. Immature = 72 hours Follicular = 55 hours Ovulatory = 10 hours Luteal = 55 hours Impregnation is ruled by the female menstrual cycle. If there is sperm inside a female sim's womb during Ovulatory phase, thre is a chance that the sim is impregnated. The fertile Moodlet doesn't appear during the first cycle simply because it's really difficult to know when your sim will have their first period (and so when you are fertile). The moodlet should appear during the next cycle. Penis Short Term Arousal level controls mens hardness but whenever a male is involved in a kinky interaction his hardness is maximized. Pubic Hairs Your sims can let their pubic hairs grow or shave them. Automatic pubic hairs is disabled by default and can be enabled in the KW settings menu. After shaving the interaction becomes grayed out. This is because the hairs are gone and need to regrow. Once the hairs return the interaction will be available and your sim can shave again. Pregnancy External pregnancy must be enabled only if you want to allow StoryProgression, TryForBaby or other mods to start pregnancies. Pregnancies started by KW are never cancelled regardless of the setting. During ovulation phase, the system checks for impregnation by each sperm sample present in the womb every 15 minutes (in sim time) and starts the pregnancy phase right away if successful. Inside the womb, sperm samples can last 10 hours. If the egg has not been fertilized before the end of the ovulatory phase then the luteal phase begins, else womb enters the pregnancy phase. Rapist Service The rape option is disabled by default, use the settings menu to enable or disable it. This service works like the burglar service, a rapist can visit a lonely sim and rape him/her. Existing sims may be chosen to rape someone if they have the required traits (see Traits). Rapes can occur all over town, not just on the active household. The rapist service checks every 10 sim minutes if it should spawn a rapist somewhere in the world. The base chance (Kinky/Settings/Rape) is modulated by the hour of day. With default setting, from midnight to 1:00 AM there is a 50% chance every 10 sim minutes after that a rapist is spawned. Rapists cannot autonomously rape friends or sims from the same household. A rapist needs to have a high athletic skill for a successful rape (level 10 is best). Paparazzi, tourists, venue owners and consignments specialists are usually victims since they are alone and out late. Rape will not occur if there are too many sims, you might see a "crowdy" message. Rapists leave the lot when it is too crowded or have lost a fight. When a rapist spawns on the lot he will not attack if he thinks it is too risky (because of the crowdy situation), he just gives up and leaves. Rapist will not always use vaginal interactions, sometimes they prefere anal. Rejection If you see a message like KinkyWooHoo.InteractionFeedback_Rejected it's because the sim is not ready or in the mood to accept the interaction. Interactions usualy need motive and/or mood. Example: A sim will refuse to do a kinky dance without a good music and if he/she is ashamed to be naked in front of other sims. Satisfaction Several parameters are used to evaluate the satisfaction. The skill of the partner, the attraction toward the partner and the WTF (Want To Fuck). More on that later. Teens All kinky interactions are disabled by default for teens. You can allow teens in KW menu, but be aware that most of the animations have been designed to be used by adult sized sims. The age of a teen is very important and determines how fast he/she becomes aroused. A young teen can practically not become aroused while an older teen can become aroused nearly as fast as a young adult. Traits Basically all traits increase associated skills/motive gain or give scoring bonus when looking for something to do. Incestuous: Sims with this trait will look for intimate interactions with blood related sims. Note, the trait does not override the family relations option. Masochists: Masochists like it rough, very rough. Rapist: Sims with the rapist trait bypasse a lot of checks that are normally done before autonomously raping someone and their WTF raises really quickly when they see someone they are attracted by. There's still one restriction, the victim must be alone. Voyeur: gains sexual pleasure while watching others when they are naked or engaged in sexual activity. Woohooer: Are more easily aroused and woohoo skill gain are higher. DogBreeder: A sim who gives their virginity to a dog and earns this trait and are able to produce puppies when impregnated by dog. Slut: This trait is earned when woohooing with many casual partners. Sims with this trait will look for new partners. Pervert: The male version of Slut. Trait Chips There is only one custom trait chip at this time: The SexBot chip. To create this your sim will need a Skill level 7 in the Robot Building skill and must have learned the schematic. The chip requires 2 medium processing chips, 6 love powered crystals and 1 Tunneling Nanite. Once the chip is created, your sim can insert this into any robot regardless of their other traits and then gains the ability to woohoo. Threesome Threesomes (and more) are possible. Sims can join or ask other sims to join kinky woohoo. But an suitable animation must exists and all participants have to accept. Traits Some traits are rewards that have to be unlocked (they don't use a trait slot so you are not limited to 5 traits). Some traits allow special possibilities like the Dog Breeder Trait (reach level 10 in dogslut skill or lose virginity to a dog) Slut/Pervert Trait (sex skill maxed) Insane and Evil traits will increase the chance to use the rape option but Good and Friendly traits will prevent it. Incestuous trait does not interfere with interactions between non-blood related sims. If sims do not have the Incestuous trait, they reject almost all kinky interactions with blood related sims. Sims can "earn" the Incestuous trait in certain conditions. KW setting "Authorized Family Related" still rules the availability of Kinky interactions between related sims. The Incestuous trait controls how the sims react when such interaction is used, so if the setting is set to "none" the trait is completely ignored and useless since the interactions aren't available. Training Dummy With Dildo To use the Training Dummy with Dildo you need the World Adventures expansion pack. If you have World Adventures, you can locate this in the "Entertainment/Hobbies/Skills" section of the Build/Buy mode. Underwear Your sims can get underwear Objects (panties and bras) from the dresser. You can clean them when they are dirty, or give them to your sim's lovers. If you don't like to play with the underwear feature, it won't change anything for you. Woohoo To accept woohoo sim need to have a high arousal level, be able to overcome the shame to be naked (see Exhibition) and be attracted enough by the partner(s). If you enable RandomPosition in the settings (Kinky/Settings/Animations), the lowest available category is chosen (teasing or handjob) to start the interaction. Then the interaction progresses up to vaginal if the sim accepts. If RandomPosition is disabled, you can select which category you want to start and progress manually by using "ChangePosition". When RandomPosition is enabled sims have a chance to use an object instead of woohooing on floor. If you want to woohoo on the floor, you can disable the RandomPosition. Professional (Whore) Upon reaching WooHoo skill level 1, your sim can start to woohoo for money. But be carreful on where and when your sim is whoring. With a low reputation, your sim should avoid well attended lots and work under the cover of night. Skilled and well known whores can enroll in the call girl service (a computer is required). Call girl can received customers at home or go to customer's home. Now, just wait for phone calls. Your sim can quit the call girl service at any time and enroll back again later.